Endurance
by emzowierdfella64
Summary: Morgana is Queen. Merlin doesn't know how to get Arthur to believe in himself again. But Morgana has a secret weapon, something that will allow her to discover the identity of Emrys. How will Merlin endure Morgana's betrayal and Arthur's mistrust of him when his secret is revealed?
1. Chapter 1

Endurance

Author note: This is my first Fanfiction but an idea I've had for a while, I accept criticism but please try make it constructive! I'm sorry its so short, but I promise future chapters will be longer. I don't know how often I'll be able to update as I am in the middle of my GCSE's and my mocks are in January, but I'll try update as much as possible! Hope you enjoy!

Please REVIEW!

Set when Morgana is Queen of Camelot.

_Thought_

"Speech"

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or any of the characters, they all belong to the BBC.

Chapter 1:

Morgana watched the courtyard before has as the citizens fled, desperately trying to escape the crossbow bolts she had fired into their midst as the knights refused to bow to their rightful queen. Despite the rush of people, Morgana could still stop the bodies of people lying prone on the floor, not quite fast enough to escape her soldiers. Still more bodies were revealed as the people trampled one another in their attempt to escape the bolts. _Animals. _She grinned to herself as she watched Sir Leon's look of horror, soon they would learn that it was better for everyone if they just gave in now instead of suffering and continuing their allegiance to Uther.

Her smile fled from her face as she thought about her father, the man who had slaughtered hundreds, no, thousands in his endless battle against magic, how he would have killed her had he known of the truth of her magic.

She looked out at the battlements of the place that used to be her safe haven from the safety of the balcony. It was only late morning and there was still a lot do before the day was done.

Morgana was not blind and nor was she an idiot, she had seen what her betrayal had done to Uther, to his mind, and knew that he was not in a position to go against her. Even if he had the means. No. The only one that even stood a chance of stopping her now was the one who still haunted her dreams. The one she saw in every shadow, every flicker in the corner of her eye. Emrys.

Though soon, even he would not matter. Morgause had made a discovery, a discovery that would change everything. In a few more days all the requirements of the spell would be met and not only would the allusive Emrys be visible to her at last, but the method of his discovery would be delectable and something she had prayed for, for the entirety of her knowledge of him and his destiny. A twisted smirk made its way onto her face and a gleam entered her eyes that promised no mercy.

She turned to go meet Morgause to discuss what preparations needed to be made.

Just a few more days…..


	2. Chapter 2

Endurance

Author Note: Just so you know, this won't have Gwen/Lancelot themes. I just don't really like the love triangle between them and Arthur. Also, I know that technically Morgana isn't supposed to find out about Emrys 'till the Dorocha, but if the show is allowed plot holes then SO AM I!

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or any of the characters, they all belong to the BBC.

Chapter 2

As Merlin looked around the table at his friends, the newly knighted knights of Camelot, he couldn't help a blissful grin from stretching itself along his face. This was everything he could have dreamed of. Sure, Arthur hadn't knighted _him,_ and Morganas betrayal had resolved Uthers teachings for Arthur against magic. But Merlin couldn't help but feel that this was the start of something that would be a leading light in the Albion that he dreamt about.

Arthur had made a huge step this day by knighting commoners, going against the knights code that he knew his father believed in wholeheartedly and so, by default, going against his father. As well as this, Lancelot was here, someone who knew the truth of his magic and someone he could confide in. He turned to look at said friend who was engrossed in the proceedings that Merlin was tuning out.

Although Merlin loved Gaius like a father, there are just some things you can't tell your father about, whereas he felt he could tell Lancelot anything. Granted, he hadn't had much of a chance as their previous encounters had been fleeting, but he would do his utmost to rectify that as soon as he could.

As if by his own strange breed of magic, Lancelot seemed to sense Merlin's thoughts as he turned to look at him, making eye-contact as he flashed a smile that only secured Merlin's beliefs that Lancelot would be just the confidant that he needed in the coming days.

When he came back to himself, he just caught the end of a supposedly moving speech delivered by none other than Arthur himself. No doubt it was meant to be all the motivation the gathering around him needed to reclaim Camelot. "I will take back my throne, my kingdom and my home. I can't promise you will survive, but I promise that I will be throwing everything I have into this battle and will be right there beside you, until the end."

As Merlin looked around at the rest of the assorted group he felt a sense of peace rise within him. He was ok. _**This**_ was ok, and these were the people that were going to stop Morganas reign of tyranny. Arthur, Gwaine, Lancelot, Percival, Elyan, Gaius and Gwen.

Arthur had found a fire within himself that he was directing at reclaiming Camelot, Merlin just had to make sure that the fire of determination, as it was now, didn't morph into one of revenge and become its own form of tyranny. Lancelot and Gwenivere harboured no romantic feelings towards each other anymore. He knew Gwen was in love with Arthur, and Lancelot had confided in him that after spending some time away from her, he now only thought of her as a sister, and any feelings of love towards her would be of that same nature.

"Right, now everyone get some sleep. We'll be up early tomorrow discussing plans for our attack and I expect everyone to be on top form." Arthur stated as he gave everyone as e table a hard look. Excepting Gwen, when his gaze got to her, it softened, as it always did.

When everyone was lying beneath their blankets, Merlin felt himself start to slip into a deep slumber as the stress and anxiety from the past few days left him after a few deep sleeps. He knew it wouldn't be long before they had finalized plans for an attack against Morgana. Arthur wouldn't allow for any more time to be lost then necessary. At most a few days.

Just a few more days….

**MERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLINMERLIN**

"Is it ready? Is everything prepared?" Morgana could barely contain the excitement she felt as she asked the questions. Could it be? Could the moment have finally have arrived? She made sure to keep her posture straight and expression passion. Though she didn't know how successful she was being as the servant practically recoiled as she saw the look on her face.

"Th..That's what the Lady Morgause has commanded me bid you your majesty." The young serving girl trembled as she spoke, her words barely audible as they reluctantly escaped her lips.

"Dismissed" Morgana hissed, and watched the servant flee the throne room as if rabid dogs were biting at her heels. She ignored this as her thoughts became internalised. _At last! The day is here._ She herself began to tremble in anticipation of what was to come. She and Morgause had spent months researching this spell. She considered it a huge accomplishment that Arthurs meddling servant had not discovered their plot as he had many others. Though those had only been mere distraction from the main cause and she had made **SURE** that everything involved in this was done in the utmost secrecy, as was proud of the accomplishment.

Morgana stood from her lounged position on the throne and as a few of Cenred's soldiers that she had claimed as her personal bodyguards._ Not that she needed it, but one must keep up appearances._ She forced herself to the purposeful glide that she had mastered at the age of 15 that allowed you to get places quickly without appearing to be rushing. Instead giving the impression that one were gliding across the floor as if not even touching it.

She made her way to the physician's chamber that they had stated using to their own motives. Namely, gathering all the ingredients needed for this enchantment. For spells that dabbled so deep into the dark magic's required certain…sacrifices. Not provided by her of course but by volunteers, well she said volunteers, who she had found in neighbouring villages that she had persuaded to help.

She climbed up the tower leading to the chambers and swung open the door, not being able to stop the smile of sheer delight as she marvelled in her sister's achievement.

Morgause was in the middle of the room, stood before a grand cauldron that was scorched a deep black from many years of use.

As Morgana took in the sight of her sister, a rare flash of affection flooded through her as she took in her haggard appearance. Morgause looked **exhausted**, she had deep circles under her eyes and her hair was in disarray atop her head. Her dress looked as though she had been wearing it for days, and Morgana knew withought a doubt, that Morgause did it all for her.

As she took in the rest of the room she saw the red stains that no doubt belonged to the people they had coerced into helping them to make the potion.

"Sister!" exclaimed Morgause, "I'm glad your finally here, I'm just adding the final ingredient and then the enchantment will be ready to be cast." Morgause had turned to face Morgana at her entrance and with a tired smile, bid her come closer.

As Morgana gazed inside the cauldron she almost recoiled in disgust at the smell, it was so repulsive but at the same time it drew her in, like it knew her, like she knew _it._

"Careful sister" warned Morgause, keeping a steadying hand on Margana's arm in case she drew to close. "This concoction is made of the darkest of magics, and as your power is garnered from the dark you will be drawn to it and its power. But do not fear, the final addition to the potion will make it so it only affects its intended target"

Morgana watched as Morgause added a mixture that was so thick that it seemed take forever to get it all in the cauldron, but once it was…..she pull she felt towards the mixture disappeared as she felt in practically start to radiate dark energy.

She had no doubts that this would be the corner stone in bringing Emrys to his knees.


End file.
